Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a reflection type display device having high reflectance and a wide color gamut.
Description of the Background
Reflection type display devices use natural light or artificial light from the outside as a light source and display images by reflecting the light incident on a display area from the outside again and controlling transmittance of the light. The reflection type display devices do not require backlight units and have power consumption lower than that of transmission type display devices.
Various reflection type display devices such as electrophoretic display devices, electro-wetting display devices, and polymer dispersed liquid crystal display devices have been researched.
An electrophoretic display device includes white particles and black particles dispersed in a dielectric. At this time, the electrophoretic display device moves the white particles and the black particles, which are charged with different electric charges, to thereby display white and black. Accordingly, the white and black particles may be condensed, and it is hard to obtain a high reflectance and a high contrast ratio.
Moreover, when a color filter is used to display colors, incident light is absorbed and scattered by the color filter, reflected light has considerably lower intensity than the incident light. Therefore, the reflection type display device according to the related art cannot achieve a high reflectance and a wide color gamut.
Furthermore, since an electro-wetting display device and a polymer dispersed liquid crystal display device separately use a color filter and a reflector, incident light is absorbed and scattered by the color filter, and reflected light has considerably lower intensity than the incident light. Thus, there is a limitation in achieving a high reflectance and a wide color gamut.
Accordingly, a new reflection type display device has been required such that a high reflectance and a wide color gamut can be achieved when displaying colors.